EDF Jobber Championship
The EDF Jobber Championship is a championship for the jobber division in the Ultimate Wrestling Federation, Barely Regulated Aggressive Wrestling League, & Elite Dynasty Federation. The title is different from every other title in UWF/BRAWL/EDF where the Jobber Championship is not a belt you want to hold. Every match that the Jobber Champion is in, the title is on the line. Whoever loses the match leaves as the Jobber Champion. The Jobber Champion is also not allowed any title shots towards other titles unless under special circumstances. The title began on April 17, 2008 at UWF Shockwave #11. The title was retired on February 18, 2009 when Joe Evenson closed down UWF a week after The Final Pain. It was revived on March 30th, 2012 when Emily O'Shea felt it was a good idea. The championship was once again deacitvated on April 16th 2013 when EDF General Manager Emily O'Shea felt the title had served it's purpose. =Stats and Info= * There have been a total of Twenty different reigns * There have been a total of Fifteen different people to hold the UWF Jobber Championship. * Ness holds the record for most reigns with 4. * Ness holds the record for the longest reign with 86 days. * Ness holds the record for the shortest reign with 5 minutes. * Ness holds the record for the longest combined reigns with 98 days. * Mr. Clean holds the record for most title defenses with 6. Title History: BRAWL/UWF Jobber Championship Name/ # of Reigns Date Won Days held Event Match Notes Ness 4/17/2008 86 days UWF Shockwave #11 Lost a match to Rhino Scarlet Spider 7/12/2008 55 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing Eliminated first in an Over the Top Rope Battle Royal changed name to Ben Reilly during reign Rhino 9/5/2008 21 days UWF Shockwave #25 Lost a match to Ben Reilly Ness(2) 9/26/2008 7 days UWF Shockwave #28 Lost a match to Rhino David Green 10/3/2008 35 days UWF Shockwave #26 Lost a match to Ness Ness(3) 11/7/2008 5 days UWF Shockwave #33 Lost a match to David Green Mr. Clean 11/12/2008 65 days UWF Detainment pinned by Ness in a Hell in a Cell Match Rhino(2) 11/16/2009 19 days UWF's Crazy Saturday Event Thing #3 Lost a match to Mr. Clean Scorpion 2/4/2009 7 days UWF Pain #99 Lost a match to Rhino Pink Panther 2/11/2009 7 days UWF The Final Pain Lost a match to Scorpion title retired 2/18/2009 The Artist Formerly Known As Fella ' 3/30/12 1 Something Cawful Chatbox Awarded Title for being a Jobber Title is revived in BRAWL and is renamed the BRAWL/UWF Jobber Championship Bryan Davis 3/31/12 6 DFW Webmatch #2 Lost a match to The Artist Formerly Known As Fella Title change happened in DFW Tyson 4/5/12 12 DFW Webmatch #3 Lost a match to Bryan Davis Title change happened in DFW Vacant 4/17/12 BRAWL Golden Uprising N/A Tyson was murdered by Fella's huskies and therefore the belt was vacated 'Haduken ' 5/5/12 1 DFW Webmatch #4 Pinned in a Triple Threat match for the Vacant Title Title change happened in DFW 'Happy Vim ' 5/12/12 84 DFW Overdrive #1 Pinned by Haduken on DFW Overdrive #1 Title change happened in DFW 'David Erro ''' 8/4/12 84 EDF Showtime #1 Pinned by Happy Vim on EDF Showtime #1 Title change happened in EDF '''Ness (4) 10/26/12 0 (5 minutes) N/A Pinned by Haduken during a triple threat match at an EDF house show in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil, this match also involved David Erro Title change happened in EDF 'David Erro (2) ' 10/26/12 37 N/A Pinned by Ness at an EDF house show in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil Title change happened in EDF 'Jacob Cross ' 12/2/12 23 N/A Pinned by David Erro in a Dark Match before the EDF Tappings Title change happened in EDF 'David Erro (3) ' 12/25/12 84 N/A Pinned by Jacob Cross in the dark match of EDF Season Beatings Title change happened in EDF 'Mikey ' 3/18/13 30 N/A Pinned by David Erro in the dark match of EDF Livewire ep 5 Title change happened in EDF Deactivated 4/16/13 Championship is deactivated =Title Designs= The UWF Jobber Championship began during season six on Smackdown vs. RAW 2007. There has been one design for the title. The title was purposefully made to be the ugliest title. A unique part of the design is the fact that there was a motor inside and part of it was constantly moving. The design was used from the middle of season six to the end of season nine. When BRAWL Picked up the championship it was given the design of the WWE spinner belt with the WCW logo spray painted on it because we all know WCW jobbed to WWE. Not to long after that the belt was replaced with a simple 5 plate plastic gold belt. Category:B.R.A.W.L. Category:Vivianverse Championships Category:Tertiary Championships In CAW Category:DFW